


Rose and Jack's Not So Pretty Boy

by RagaMuffinSundrop



Series: The Doctor in the movies [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Smut, Kissing a companion goodnight is perfectly normal, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagaMuffinSundrop/pseuds/RagaMuffinSundrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One quiet night in the TARDIS' cinema room Rose and Jack come across a very familiar face in a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose and Jack's Not So Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> We all know the drill right kids? I don't own Doctor Who and I make no money from this story.

Rose And Jack's Not So Pretty Boy

"What are you two watching?" The Doctor asked as he walked into the TARDIS' cinema room and found his companions Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness watching what looked like a post apocalyptic horror movie. 

"28 Days Later." Rose answered without taking her eyes off the screen. The Doctor made a sound of distaste. He could never understand the human fascination with horror and tragedy. In ancient times, it had been the Christians and the lions in Roman coliseums and now it was horror movies. 

"Surely you two have seen enough horrors not to need this garbage." The Doctor said gesturing to the screen. They had been on adventures where there had been real horror and they were lucky to escape with their lives and they wanted to watch this? It boggled his mind. 

 

"If we don't like the horror here we can make it go away, Doctor." Rose said softly. The rest of her response was unspoken but he understood it. It wasn't like their real world where horror couldn't be pushed away with a button. This was something they could control.

"And the scenery is so pretty." Jack said with a wicked grin.

The Doctor didn't have to ask what scenery the ex-Time Agent was referring to. He could see the actor on screen was what he would have called a pretty boy and obviously Jack approved of him. 

"What about you. Rose? Are you eyeing the pretty one too?" The Doctor asked sitting down next to her. He didn't want to ask himself why Rose's answer was important to him but he wanted to hear her answer any way. To his surprise she shook her head. 

"Not really, Cillian Murphy isn't exactly ugly or anything but he's not for me." Rose told him. His hearts felt suspiciously light.

"Now that's my favorite kind of scenery." Rose purred when Christopher Eccleston, the actor playing Henry West came on screen.

"Him?" Both Jack and the Doctor asked her together. 

Rose nodded. "Oh yeah, I saw him in Shallow Grave and spent the next two months having dreams that had a naked Christopher in my bed covered in chocolate sauce and handcuffed to my headboard." Rose told them, blushing a little as she recalled the fantasy. 

Jack looked at her impressed. "A bondage fantasy? I am impressed Rose I didn't think you had it in you."

At the same moment the Doctor said. "I'm sure Mickey The Idiot would love to know that Rose." 

Rose smiled and said a little defensively. "Oi! It's not as if Mickey The Idiot hasn't had a few fantasies of his own." 

The Doctor grinned at her as Rose realized what she had unconsciously called her former boyfriend.

"Him? He's your fantasy? I mean he's got big ears and he's not handsome, I suppose those eyes are nice." Jack said thoughtfully. 

Rose nodded. "Yeah he's not a pretty boy," Rose said mimicking the Doctor's favorite expression. "But he is dead sexy." 

"Yeah I can see that. Don't like the blond hair though. I think he'd look better as a brunet."

At that moment Jack and Rose seemed to realize something. Christopher Eccleston was a mirror image of the Doctor if the Doctor had blond hair. The two turned as one to look at the Time Lord.

The Doctor looked back at them and said in a bit of an annoyed tone. "Told you both before, Gallifreyan physiology and human physiology are similar. It's mostly the internal differences. So it's always been very likely that I could find someone who looks me down here among the stupid apes." 

Looking at the screen he said. "Actually, I feel a bit for the bloke, these ears are something else and this daft old face." 

Rose was quick to defend her crush. "I like those ears and I love that daft old face."   
The Doctor looked at her strangely for a moment, but didn't say anything else. 

"I'm going to bed, good night, Rose." The Doctor said straightening up. He brushed his thumb across her cheek and pressed his lips quickly to hers. 

"Hey, what about me?" Jack objected. The Doctor smirked at the man but surprisingly did the same thing he had done to Rose a minute before. 

"Good night, Jack." Before either companion could say anything more he was gone.

He'd really have to be more careful with the DVDs he had here on the TARDIS, The Doctor thought to himself. He had almost been caught tonight. Only his story and subsequent leaving the room had kept his companions from finding out too much. The Doctor pulled a photo album out from under his bed. Halfway through the album was the photograph he had been looking for. It had been taken in the year two thousand and two in London. In the picture the Doctor was standing between Cillian Murphy who had played Jim and Brendan Gleason who had portrayed Frank in the film.

Wandering onto the film set had been an accident. The Doctor had been attempting to land in Cardiff, Wales. He had picked up a signal from there. Instead, his ship had landed in London almost in the middle of the set of 28 Days Later. When he had come out to explore he had been offered a part in the film. He'd seen this as another adventure that he hadn't experienced before so he had agreed. He had needed a name. He wasn't about to have his credit read The Doctor and his Gallifreyan academy nickname Theta Sigma had seemed too personal so he'd decided to make a name up. He'd always liked the name Christopher so he became Christopher Eccleston, actor for a few weeks.

A knock on his door surprised him. He had just said goodnight to both of his companions so why would one be outside his door. He opened it slowly to find Rose grinning up at him. Her tongue was poking out the side of her mouth in a way that drove him crazy and he found his hearts speeding up again a little as he pulled her completely into his room. 

"Rose, I'm not complaining, mind you but what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked sitting down on the edge of his bed, grinning and putting an arm around her as she settled herself into his lap.

 

The two of them had finally danced a few weeks ago. The Doctor had almost lost Rose again on an alien planet and had finally realized time with the woman he loved more than anything in the universe was a precious thing even for a Time Lord and that he wanted to spend the rest of his time with Rose sharing his love rather than denying it. Out of respect for Jack, the two kept things almost hidden until the time was right. If Rose came to his room it was usually only after Jack had retired for the night. Rose grinned again doing that thing with her tongue that made him mad to kiss her. He did.

When she had recovered enough from his kiss to breath properly Rose spoke. "I wanted a better kiss, Theta." Rose said using his Gallifreyan nickname. When they were alone he was Theta. Rose waited a minute before continuing. 

"Or should I say, Christopher." 

 

Did he really think she hadn't known that the actor on the screen was none other than Theta, her Doctor? Granted, she hadn't known when she'd started to watch the movie but when he had walked into the room and watched himself on screen Rose had been watching him. He may have used a fake name and the accent was wrong but his mannerisms and walk had given him away. If that hadn't been enough, she had known that annoyed I'm so much grander than the stupid apes tone of voice he used. He always used it when lying or evading the truth. From the shocked look on his face The Doctor had apparently expected to get away with his falsehood.

"How did you know?" The Doctor finally asked Rose. He had a hard time lying to her in the best of circumstances. He wasn't even going to try to lie now. He was surprised by her answer. "It's in the way you walked and held yourself onscreen. I've watched you do it here so often I realized immediately that it was you on the screen, even with the blonde hair and different accent." Rose told him. Clever his Rose was. The Doctor hadn't stopped to think those little involuntary actions would give him away because at the time he had made the movie there hadn't been anyone who would have made the connection. Something else occurred to him in that instant. 

"If you knew it was me, did you make up the fantasy story?" Rose's face was serious as were her eyes as she answered. 

 

"No, that was genuine fantasy I had after seeing Shallow Grave. In fact, that particular fantasy is why I'm here." For the first time she allowed him to see the handcuffs and jar of chocolate sauce she had hidden behind her back.  
The Doctor's smile was huge. "Fantastic."

 

Hours later, The Doctor asked Rose if the reality of what they had done had lived up to her fantasy. Licking the last little bit of chocolate from off his neck Rose told him the fantasy didn't even come close to the real thing.


End file.
